A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light lid, and more particularly, to a light lid with a previewing window.
B. Description of the Related Art
A common flat bed scanner scans opaque documents. Besides, when using with a light lid, it also can scan transparent originals such as negatives and films. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical light lid 100 comprises a housing 110, a light conductive plate 120, which is positioned under the housing 110, and light source devices 121, which are positioned on both sides of the light conductive plate 120. The light conductive plate 120 is used to conduct the light that comes from light source devices 121 upwards and downwards evenly in order to provide the light for the scanner.
However, the light provided by the above-mentioned light lid only illuminates into the scanner. It doesn""t provide the light that illuminates toward the outside of the scanner; therefore, it cannot provide the function of previewing transparent originals. In other words, it cannot provide light outward to let user to preview the image of a negative or positive film before scanning the negative or the positive film.
In realizing the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a light lid that uses a lightsome opening formed on the housing to achieve the function of previewing transparent originals.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a light lid with a previewing window according to the present invention comprises a housing having a first opening, and a light conductive plate positioned under the housing. The light conductive plate conducts light upwards and downwards evenly to illuminate light evenly not only toward the scanner, but also toward the opening. Therefore, user can preview an transparent original by the light past through the opening.
Also, a light lid with a previewing window according to the present invention comprises light source devices, which are positioned on both ends of the light conductive plate, in order to provide the light for the light lid.
Furthermore, a light lid with a previewing window according to the present invention comprises second openings formed on both sides of the housing, and second reflecting plates located on both sides of the housing, corresponding to the location of the second openings. By using the openings and the reflecting plates, the external light can be reflected into the light conductive plate to provide the light for the light lid.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.